


Santa’s Surprise

by tvshipsetc



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshipsetc/pseuds/tvshipsetc
Relationships: Luna Goodwin/Helen Sharpe, Luna Goodwin/Max Goodwin, Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Santa’s Surprise

They woke up to hear the pitter patter of little footsteps in the hallway. Helen groaned knowing exactly what was about to happen. She closed her eyes and snuggled into Max’s side a little longer. She just needed five more minutes of cuddle time before their hectic day would get started. Max pulled her closer, dropped a kiss on her forehead and said with sleep still evident in his voice, “you know what’s about to happen, right?” 

“Babe, I know. Don’t remind me. I’m so tired,” she mumbled into his chest, unwilling to accept that she needed to be awake right now. 

“That’s what you get for insisting that we only decorate the house on Christmas Eve. And then that other tradition.”

“What? That other tradition is the only reason you put up with my annual and extravagant Christmas dinner in the first place. Also, let’s not pretend you didn’t enjoy it last night.”

“If I could remember what happened.”

“If I wasn’t so tired and our child wasn’t about to burst through the door at any moment, I’d remind you,” she groaned. 

He was silently hoping Luna would go right back to her bedroom and give him just ten minutes with Helen. Unfortunately, he could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer and like so many times before, Max started counting, “Five....four….three….two….one.”

Right on cue, she opened the door, donned in her reindeer pajamas and a red nose, and smiled from ear to ear as she said, “Merry Christmas mummy and daddy!” 

She climbed up on the ottoman in front of their bed, and jumped right on top of Max’s chest and kissed him all over his face. Helen was so wiped out she didn’t even move. 

“Is that Santa’s favorite reindeer?”

“Woodolf the wed nose weindeer,” Luna said, giggling with excitement. 

“I thought I named you Luna?” Max asked as he watched her perplexed.

She whispered in his ear, “Luna. Woodolf. Same thing.”

“You’re too smart for me,” he mused, laughing at her.

She looked to the right of Max and questioned, “Mummy sleep?”

“Yea. She’s tired. Don’t wake her, okay?”

“But I want to kiss mummy! Woodolf say Merry Christmas!” Luna whined.

“Baby, I know. Daddy will make breakfast. Remember mummy has to cook all that food for our not so little party later? Let her rest.”

“I want mummy,” Luna said, disappointed that she couldn’t wake Helen. 

Luna had gotten so much more clingy lately. She loved her dad but everything was mummy. If she had to go potty, she wanted Helen. If she had to eat breakfast, she wanted Helen’s pancakes, Helen’s scrambled eggs or Helen’s orange juice. Max tried to convince her that the same juice he was pouring from the carton was the one Helen used, but Luna always believed there was something special about _everything_ her mummy did for her. He didn’t know when they became so close. He was just thankful everyday that the void he couldn’t fill in Luna’s life, was somehow fully occupied by Helen Sharpe-Goodwin. 

Willing herself to open her eyes, Helen moved her hand to tickle Luna. Convulsive giggles escaped Luna’s lips and she left Max’s arms instantly, to jump on top of Helen. 

“Merry Christmas mummy,” Luna said, giving Helen kisses all over her face.

“Merry Christmas baby. Not so rough, mummy’s a little sore.”

“Sore?”

“Pain.”

“Mummy hurt?” Luna said, saddened by Helen’s admission.

“No, not really hurt. Just-,” she turned to Max with pleading eyes, beckoning him to help explain to their two year old why she wasn’t her usual self.

“You want to tell her?” Max asked looking at Helen. He was so sure that they agreed just last night to wait a little longer. 

“Might as well.”

“So, mummy and daddy have something to tell you. We have a present for you,” Helen explained. 

“Elsa?”

Helen and Max laughed in unison! Frozen was Luna’s favorite show. They could barely peel her eyes away from her iPad once they put it on. She and Max kept arguing over her screen time but it was often the only way they could squeeze in time to have quickies when Luna was home. 

“I told you we should’ve bought the Frozen castle with the Elsa toys, Max,” Helen mouthed to him. 

He was kicking himself because he should’ve listened to her. He bought everything else but that. 

“You already have Elsa toys, Luna,” Helen said trying to save face. 

“Woodolf,” Luna corrected Helen.

“Sorry, Rudolph,” Helen said kissing her fat cheeks, as Luna sat on top of her lap. 

“Remember that thing you’ve been begging to have for Christmas?”

“Doggy?”

“Not that. You cried when aunt Lauren had one a few months ago and you asked me to give you one.”

“A Leo?”

Max and Helen started laughing at the way she said it.

“Well not _a_ Leo but you have the right idea. Mummy and daddy did some enjoyable work,” Helen paused to look at Max who couldn’t stop smiling, “and we gave you what you asked for.”

Luna looked at her dad’s ridiculous grin and back at her mom’s expectant smile, but she still didn’t quite understand.

“You mean Santa?

“Okay, yes. Santa gave you this present,” Max explained. 

“We’re having a baby.”

Luna’s mouth flew open and she looked down at Helen’s stomach and touched it carefully.

“Baby, mummy?”

“Yes, a baby” Helen said shaking her head, with tears streaming down her face.

“Mummy sad?”

“Oh no. Mummy is really happy. Tired but happy.”

Luna settled herself between Max and Helen, resting her head on Helen’s still flat abdomen. 

“Hey baby. Woodolf here. Luna a big sister soon. Thanks Santa,” Luna said as she kissed Helen’s belly.

Helen passed her hand in Luna’s hair and snuggled into Max’s side. She looked up at him and said, “Merry Christmas babe. Happy to make you a daddy again.”

He stole a quick kiss and said, “Merry Christmas babe. Happy to make you a mummy again. Does this mean I was on the nice list this year?”

“Nope. You’re still on my naughty list. You forgot to buy the ingredients for my eggnog.”

“I’d go for it soon. Let’s just take five minutes before all hell breaks loose.”

“Hell? Bad word daddy.”

“Cover your ears,” Max chided. 

“Tsk tsk. Bad example,” Helen joked.

“By the way, there’d be no liquor in the eggnog this year.”

“Woman, are you crazy?”

“Bloom is breastfeeding. I’m pregnant. I don’t trust my mom with liquor anyway.”

“You remember that time she-“

“Don’t remind me,” Helen said, cutting him off.

“Are we going to tell them tonight?”

“I can bet you one hundred dollars my mum already knows.”

“Bet?” Luna asked.

“Cover your ears,” Helen said, placing her hand over Luna’s ears. 

“Oh it’s on. But I don’t want the money,” Max said suggestively.

“Anything you want, you’re going to get,” Helen said, winking at him.

“Anything?” Max clarified. 

“Absolutely anything but not that. I can’t anymore,” she emphasized.

“Helen, you’re only eight weeks pregnant. You can still do it. Anyway, what do you want if you win?”

“Lose and you’d find out.”

He knew better than to play this game with her because he was more likely to lose. Nevertheless, he was hoping that he’d somehow win and she’d give him exactly what he wanted. 

“I love you. Thanks for making me so happy.”

“I love you. You and Luna have made me happy too.”

“Santa made me happy,” Luna chimed in.

“Yes Rudolph. Santa made all of us happy this year,” Helen said, kissing her forehead.

After so many negative pregnancy tests that year, the little baby inside of her, was Santa’s biggest surprise. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
